Users of mobile devices have access to text messaging, image messaging, video, and phone calling. But for those users, expressing emotions or facial features in messages is difficult without using video. Additionally, users may be self-conscious and not want to be on video. An avatar to mimic the face of a user is used to simulate human expression of the user. However, avatars are not able to support augmented expressions.